The Colors Theory
by Gregory Dolnand
Summary: There was a theory that denied God’s work as we were used to believe. Instead, it told that God was a painter, and all he did was just mixing colors together…


---

_Title_: **The Colors Theory**

_Rating:_ K+

_Couple:_ Goku - Sanzo

_Summary:_ There was a theory that denied God's work as we were used to believe. Instead, it told that God was a painter, and all he did was just mixing colors together…

---

**Disclaimer**: Saiyuki and its characters belong to Minekura Kazuya. The plot belongs to me.

---

There was a theory that denied God's work as we were used to believe. Instead, it told that God was a painter, and all he did was just mixing colors together playfully, and, unintentionally, created this world. Every living thing was an incredible mix, and the whole world was an admirable masterpiece.

Because of this colors theory, many miracles have been able to be explained. For example, optimists could share the color of joy and happiness to pessimists. Teachers could give their students the color of knowledge in order to help them learn better. And the most important was that healers could transfer the color of their own health into patients to heal them.

Goku was a painter. He wasn't quite famous like Picasso or Da Vinci – people who he always admired – but his pieces were sold with acceptable prices, and he got enough money to live alone in this city. But he didn't care about money. He loved drawing, loved the feeling of holding the brush, which was dyed beautifully, loved the every piece that he created. He could stay awake for three days to finish a fresco, and then lied down on the floor, eyes closed tight, smiling, dreaming. His friends occasionally asked him to work for an association or a company to get stable salary, yet he refused. He wanted to live with his love in life.

Goku had a habit. A neither good nor bad one. He usually walked out the house, had a deep breath, then walked in. People said he might breathe in some picky stuff, but he considered this refreshing. It was also a good way for him to find an inspiration.

This time, his inspiration came with a small surprise. A child was collapsing in front of the door of his house. Goku was dumbstruck. Quickly, he brought the child inside and gave him some water, while trying to awaken him. Goku wasn't sure about his luck today, but it seemed like God has given him a gift for his single life.

The child told him his name, which was Sanzo. It was the only thing he could remember of himself. Goku suddenly had a strange thought about him. He was so impressed about his golden hair; it wasn't normally blond, but it was golden, it was shining like the sun. Those eyes were in deep amethyst that could drown anyone down from one look. And the skin – the fragile ivory skin – that Goku couldn't stop staring at as if it was made with sheer silk. A beautiful creature of God.

From that day, Sanzo started living together with Goku. Not only he had nowhere to go since his memories were all gone, but also Goku asked him to be the model. The painter dreamed about a fabulous drawing that could satisfy his need of beauty, and could fully answer to the colors theory… that Goku and people have been believing, in some way…

Between two lonely people, something surely has grown…

* * *

Sanzo wiped off the sweat on his face and took the towel Goku just handed him. He has just finished a three-hour period of being model. This work could be very hard for a child, sitting for straight three hours, but Sanzo didn't despise it at all. Whereas, it was during those times he could closely watch Goku, his protector, wallowing in the holy art. Sanzo didn't care whenever he has become so attached to the painter. He felt that, everything he has forgotten, from his past to his age, was the price to be living together happily here. And it wasn't too costly.

Sanzo served himself a cup of tea and also made one for Goku. They stretched themselves against the smooth layer of the sofa, contemplating. They are contemplating each other or the painting?

The painting was yet to be finished…

'Do you love me?'

The single bed became much warmer in the night. Warmth was shared, with love and care.

* * *

It was blood.

It was blood that was dying red Goku's hand, as he tried to cover his mouth from coughing and spitting.

* * *

Everything was white. From the ceramic walls around the bed to the blanket that Goku was using. Everything. Knowing that the white was used to distinguish blood and other things in hospitals, Sanzo still felt a little bit afraid.

Deep inside, Sanzo didn't want to face the truth. The child didn't want to witness the shallow breath that was heaving under Goku's chest. What could he do? The doctor said it wasn't tuberculosis; besides, the disease has yet to be found. Goku was weakened, slowly.

There was no miracle.

* * *

'We're very sorry, child'

The doctor couldn't help but looked away from those big, weary amethyst eyes, which were now full of loss.

_Goku died. No, Goku hasn't died. He didn't die. He is still breathing, don't you see? Just do something, something that can awaken him. Something with love. Prove your love and Goku will wake up to you._

Sanzo ran to the bed, where his dearest lied. Stretching his arms, he tried to cover Goku's body. He nudged his face against Goku's. He didn't cry. All he was doing is to hold. Hold closely, and hold tightly. Hold to the heart. Hold to every emotion, every vibration of hope. And LOVE.

There _was_ a miracle.

* * *

The painting was yet to be finished.

_After the colors theory, Sanzo's colors were transferred to you, Goku, in order to fill up your empty spirit. His lost colors cannot be recovered by himself alone. Love him back, Goku, love him very much. That is how you can fill him back. Share your colors together, mix them into a perfect drawing. When you will have done it, the colors theory will be proved._

---

**A/N**: Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
